


Happy Hour

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Sexual Sunday [10]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring





	Happy Hour

There is the notion, of course, that this situation is wrong. But if nothing else, they are Turks.

 And also, if there is anything that Turks are good at, especially young(ish) and still the newest of the bunch, it is doing just as they damned well please.

Which is why, as Tseng pokes his head in the back door of Seventh Heaven, suspicious about his call that came a few minutes before 5pm of, ‘something he would have to see to believe’ he is actually caught off-guard by Elena.

Grabbing him by the tie, dragging him bodily into the small store-room off the kitchen and shucking both his pants, shorts, and shame to have her way - not his, hers because this is all about her goals in life and he needs to just accept that he is along for the ride, tasteless pun intended - with him. 

Afterwards, with much eye rolling and sighing and words to the effect of there being a time and a place for everything and was here and now really the most wise choice, he manages to let her know that the skirt is a nice look for her. Ease of access and all that. 

And that was when a very pleasant quickie turned in to an accidentally destructive Happy  _Hour_  indeed. Thank heaves for Reno keeping everyone in the bar busy and distracted. She was going to owe him for that….


End file.
